zapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pisarz
Pisarz Pisarz '''- (ur.10 grudnia 1993 roku) Jeden z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych użytkowników zapytaj.com.pl, siejący wokół siebie więcej kontrowersji niż cała rzesza ustaw o legalizacji związków partnerskich. Przez wielu uznawany jest za bezwzględnego manipulatora, ironicznego kłamcę oraz przeciwnika rządu RP. thumb|Rys. 1. Legendarny avatar Pisarza. Może być coś bardziej seksownego? <3Posługując się nieodpartym urokiem osobistym oraz tym czymś, co pociąga dziewczynki oraz młodych chłopców, Pisarz stworzył swój prywatny harem, w którym miejsce znajdowały wyłącznie piękne i seksowne bardzo zróżnicowanej urody panienki (udział starszych mężczyzn i homoseksualistów został przemilczany...). Jego zamiłowaniem jest robienie mindfucków i wełnianych sweterków, które w wolnym czasie szyje dla swoich nieślubnych bachorów. Występowanie Powszechnie wiadomo, że Pisarz żyje w okolicach Poznania (co z tego, że jego IP wskazuje na Indonezję...). Niemniej jednak, krążą plotki, iż widziano go wiele razy w pobliżu Szczecińskiego Domu Schadzek chałupy jednej z jego "ofiar" Narv. Niestety, jak dotąd nie udało znaleźć się osoby, która złożyłaby zeznania w tej sprawie. Swojego czasu można było spotkać go w poznańskiej archikatedrze, lecz obecnie, ku uciesze tamtejszego księdza proboszcza, nie zdarza się to już zbyt często. thumb|208px|Rys. 2 Was również zastanawiało, jak może wyglądać Pisarz? Charakterystyka Nasz tajemniczy osobnik w ciągu lat znany był pod różnymi poetyckimi nazwami (o ile zawód rzeźnika można uznać za poetycki). Dziesiątki najwybitniejszych, samozwańczych psychiatrów, którzy ukończyli technikum próbowało rozgryźć tę przypadłość, lecz żaden ostatecznie nie postawił diagnozy. Schizofrenia? Socjopatia? Katar sienny? Zdaje się, że jak na razie współczesne metody badawcze są na zbyt niskim poziomie, by mieć pewność. Natomiast faktem jest to, iż fascynuje się przypadkami seryjnych morderców, skąd nierzadko czerpie inspiracje dla swoich niemoralnych gier. Dodajmy do tego uzależnienie od Sims 3 i RedTube, a otrzymamy zabójczą maszynę... Serio. Chyba nie muszę wspominać o tym, że sarkazm to, zaraz po Sebiastianie, jego trzecie imię? O czym jeszcze możemy bełkotać? E, no ten... pewnie każda z was wie, że Pisarz ma nieodparty urok osobisty i fosforyzujące genitalia (serio?). Bez problemu potrafi owinąć swoją "ofiarę" wokół palca (a te podobno ma nieziemsko długie) i napawać się jej emocjonalnym uzależnieniem. Co o tym świadczy, ćwoku? - zapytacie. Ano o tym, że nie jedna z was pokazała mu '''cycki, czy co tam wy, kobiety, gotowe jesteście zaprezentować. Opowiedz nam teraz o jego wyglądzie fizycznym. No cóż... jeśli nie otrzymałaś od Pisarza żadnego ze zdjęć, na którym jest niby on, to znaczy, że straszny z Ciebie pasztet. Sad but true, hue hue hue. W każdym razie, przypuszczalnie ma on gęste, czarne włosy opadające na oczy, małe płuca, zręczne palce (♥) i ciemnobrązowe oczy. Nosi białe skarpety prane w Arielu (przyda się podczas fantazjowania, nie?). Tryb życia Jak na razie amerykańscy naukowcy nie odkryli zbyt wiele na ten temat. Wiemy tylko, że czas spędza głównie będąc Pisarzem (świeczka dla autora zdania *), masturbując się, oglądając Modę na Sukces, Klan oraz jakieś brazylijskie telenowele, uprawiając samogwłat, studiując (to raczej niepewna kwestia), przeglądając 4chan i setki podobnych stron, onanizując się, rysując buźki Red Johna w Paincie. Zagrożenia Hahaha, co niby mogłoby mu zagrażać. AIDS? Choroby weneryczne? Pożywienie Dusze niewinnych istot, kisiel, kanapki z dżemem jagodowym. Właściwie to na chuj komuś ta informacja? Heretyczne teorie #''Pisarz nie ma siostry, pacanie. ''Cóż zna nonsens! Pisarz ma całe stado sióstr... wystarczy dobrze przeszukać jego piwnicę. #''Pisarz to Ogma. ''Buahaha. Nigdy nie udało zdobyć się żadnych dowodów nadajacych słuszność temu twierdzeniu. Czyli... herezja, lol. #''Pisarz ma bordowe ściany i chuja. ''Nie, nie, nie! Żadnych chujów... #''Mamooo, a Pisarz sprzeciwa się prawdzie chrześcijańskiej uznanej przez Urząd Nauczycielski Kościoła Katolickieeeegooo! ''Zapewniam, że bardziej gorliwego katolika nie znajdziecie w całym Poznaniu, wy popieprzeni psychole. #''Pisarz reprezentuje JotPe. ''Co za debil wymyślał te teorie?... To chyba jesne, że Pisarz jest wtyką Federalnego Biura Śledczego. Pedofilu, strzeż swojego IP! Śledztwo w sprawie przecieków na Zapytaj Śledztwo w sprawie przecieków przeprowadził moderator X i jego jędrna koleżanka, wyłaniając listę siedmiu podejrzanych (rys. 3). thumb|right|Rys. 3 Lista siedmiu podejrzanych Czy wiesz, że... thumb|208px|Rys. 4. Siostra Pisarza wpierdala ambrozję... *Siostra Pisarza nie podlega procesowi starzenia się? Znaleźliśmy wiarygodne dowody potwierdzające tę teorię (Rys. 4). *Pisarz to psychopata udający osobę, która udaje, że jest zdrowa psychicznie? Stąd też wyciągamy błędnie idące wnioski... *Pisarz wstaje wcześniej niż organista na poranną mszę? 5 rano, WTF. *Księciunio jest szczęśliwym posiadaczem wszystkich albumów studyjnych Bacha? Pewnie nie wiedziałeś. Na pewno nie wiedziałeś. *Pisarz potrafił oglądać całymi dniami seriale (które zresztą przyczyniły się do jego przewlekłej choroby psychicznej), czytać, pisać, oddawać się seksualnym przyjemnościom ze swoją ręką, a pomimo tego znalazł czas na naukę i zdał maturę? Czy to nie szokujące? Ojcowie i matki, niech stanowi to przykład dla waszych rozpustnych, zepsutych dzieci. *Nikt nie wie, co znajduje się w ukrytym folderze na pulpicie Pisarza nazwanym "best of redtube"? Kategoria:Laureaci Plebiscytu Zapytaj Kategoria:Użytkownicy Zapytaj